Diferencias
by Yuuscath
Summary: Es 24 de diciembre, y Tsunayoshi quiere pasar tiempo con Hibari. No como navidad, pero si podría ser como cita que "casualmente" es en esa fecha. 1827.


Título: "Diferencias".

Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Pareja: →1827 (Hibari Kyoya & Sawada Tsunayoshi).

Autor(a): Yuuscath (Minndy momentáneamente).

Advertencias:

—Faltas de ortografía y gramática.

—OoC (Fuera de carácter).

—AU (Universo Alternativo).

Disclaimer: Otra vez. KHReborn! Es de total autoría de Akira Amano y sus colaboradores, dudo que alguna vez sea mío o de alguien más. Este "Fanfiction" es una historia donde ocupo los personajes, personalidades, ambientes de KHR! Sólo eso, y además, esta pequeña novela están fuera de lucro y únicamente tiene la función de entretener a escritora y lector.

Summary: Es 24 de diciembre, y Tsunayoshi quiere pasar tiempo con Hibari. No como navidad, pero si podría ser como cita que "casualmente" es en esa fecha. 1827.

•••"_Diferencias"_•••

Capítulo uno.

•••"_Diferencias"_ •••

El crujir de la madera por el incesante movimiento que hacía el pie de Tsunayoshi y el garabateo del lápiz que se deslizaba por el papel eran unos de los pocos sonidos que habían en esa sala. Miró el reloj y se crispó de nuevo en el asiento. 15:24. Y ese día era 24 de diciembre. Tenía que decidirse rápido o Kyoya se escaparía para sus patrullas.

—Hibari-san —le llamó, mientras el otro seguía trabajando — ¿Vas a celebrar la navidad? — «…conmigo», quiso agregar pero no pudo.

El prefecto entornó los ojos y cruzó las piernas. Él muchas veces se preguntaba cómo podía estar en una relación con Tsunayoshi.

—Esa fiesta extranjera es sólo para producir multitudes y consumismo —respondió. Muy a lo él —. No es de mi interés.

—Pero, Hiba…

—Tsunayoshi. Dije que no —finalizó y otra vez se dispuso a tomar el bolígrafo.

El chico gruñó suavemente y se tiró en el sillón. Debía encontrar otra forma.

— ¿Y si festejáramos —preguntó, y viendo que Kyoya le iba a interrumpir, dijo rápidamente: —…, no navidad, si no que otra cosa?

Hibari dejó de trabajar y colocó su palma en su pómulo.

— ¿Cómo qué sería? —le dio una minúscula sonrisa, de esas que sólo Tsunayoshi descubría.

—Puede ser… el día de Hibari-san y que es muy genial.

—Tsunayoshi, eso te lo escucho a diario —ladeó la cabeza y se burló de él —. Esfuérzate.

El chico suspiró y pasó un largo rato buscando excusas.

Después de un tiempo Hibari le habló:

—Puede ser el día en que te confesaste a mí—una maliciosa y ególatra mueca apareció en sus labios.

Tsunayoshi abrió los ojos y sacudió sus manos.

— ¡No, no! —exclamó, y su rostro con un leve arrebol —. Me la pasé terrible mientras te hablaba, estaba todo avergonzado, ¡eso no!

Kyoya bufó. Y se arrastró a algo más embarazoso aun, que seguramente le haría saltar al otro.

—El día en que lo hicimos por primera vez.

Hibari no lo había dicho con lujuria, no, nada de eso, es sólo que le fascinaba fastidiar a Tsuna, le era una entretención con muchos rojizos tonos.

Tsunayoshi tragó en seco. Sin no poder visualizar por un segundo a Kyoya sobre él y con una mirada que no había descripción, y esos besos impulsivos que le daba. Sus pómulos se ruborizaron sin querer y tuvo un escalofrío por la espalda. Y antes de que Hibari creyera que lo estaba meditando, le gritó:

— ¡Hibari-san! —su boca se mantenía abierta y sus ojos titilaban. El chico había querido tener una postura indignada pero falló aplastantemente.

—Entonces no. —Respondió y siguió hojeando los documentos.

Tsunayoshi exhaló y pensó su próximo plan. Era arriesgado, tonto y no tenía sustento pero valía la pena. Se levantó del asiento y caminó hacia el otro que aún no alzaba la mirada, y se colocó atrás de él.

—Tsunayoshi, qué intentas hacer.

Se dio vuelta y recibió un beso en la mejilla de Tsuna. Kyoya se sorprendió un poco pero de inmediato le devolvió el gesto, solo que en la boca. Le tomó de la corbata e hizo que Tsuna prácticamente se echara sobre él, le pasó el brazo por la espalda e intentó profundizar ese simple beso. Tsunayoshi le empujó para que sus bocas se alejaran y pudiera respirar. Hibari se acercó después y sus frentes ya estaban separadas por sólo cuatro centímetros. Tsuna cerró los ojos.

—Obsceno —le dijo y se alejó del otro que aún esperaba el beso.

— ¿Eh? —el chico abrió los ojos y se encontró a un Hibari bastante más alejado de lo que esperaba.

Hibari suspiró y echó a Tsuna de la silla. Se puso a pensar e ignoraba toda la timidez que el otro tenía en ese momento. Tsunayoshi se quedó esperando con la mano en el escritorio y una postura media encorvada.

— ¿Tanto deseas esa fiesta? —preguntó. Se rascó la cabeza y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado.

El chico asintió. Hibari rodó los ojos.

—Llama a Kusakabe.

Tsunayoshi salió de la sala y recorrió ese piso para encontrar a Tetsuya en la esquina donde están las escaleras. Le dijo que le llamaban y partieron de vuelta. Kusakabe abrió la puerta pero dejó que Tsuna entrara primero.

—Kyo-san. Estoy aquí.

—Kusakabe, llama a todo el comité y diles que este día no voy a salir a patrullar, tú dirigirás y el más capaz será reconocido. Haz ocho grupos que vayan a los diferentes puntos de Namimori y después llegan órdenes de ir a su derecha. Así habrá una rotación.

—Entendido, es todo un honor para mí.

—Vete.

Tetsuya hizo una reverencia y salió.

Tsunayoshi vió de nuevo el reloj. 16:27.

—Ehm, Hibari-san —le llamó dudoso —. Si quieres vamos a mi casa.

—Hay muchos herbívoros. No quiero.

— ¿Y a dónde quieres ir, Hibari-san?

•••"_Diferencias"_•••

Capítulo uno.

•••"_Diferencias"_ •••

Nota de autora:

Okay, esto me tomó por sorpresa. Lo siento por esta historia re asquerosa, me salió súper mal, *llora*. Además de que reforzó mis hipótesis que no podría escribir una escena de sexo. Ósea, me dio re vergüenza cuando escribí que se besaban y aún no me he internado en los detalles de un beso, como la lengua, los labios y blah blah, sólo coloco: "Y lo besó", y ni una mierda más. Súper raro es. Pero, bueh, tendrá segunda parte que va a ser qué va a hacer y el 25 de diciembre. Y, bueno, esto no es un especial de navidad, creo.

Besos y adius.

Pos: Perdónenme las personas que esperaban «Evolución de carácter», pero el capítulo siguiente de la nombrada historia es gigante y me planteo dividirla en dos.


End file.
